The Hiss of Jealousy
by gillian88
Summary: Harry's having the worst day ever, and it is Hermione that comforts him. But Harry should have thought about Ron before he made the move.


Ok guys, this is my first time writing a fic so go easy on me. It's only a really short 1 chapter thing, but maybe next time (if there is 1) I'll do a longer one. I know it's probably really bad, but if I get reviews I can improve for next time...so please R&R. Oh yeah, and I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff, J K Rawling does.

* * *

"Mr Potter, why aren't you writing all this down? Do I assume you know how to make a jealousy draught?"

"No, sir." Said Harry. It had been a long day. All the teachers had yelled at him at some point, and he was tired. Now, as he was daydreaming about the shepherd's pie he would be having soon, he was faced with a very angry Snape.

"Detention, Mr Potter." It was what Harry had been expecting. Snape used any opportunity to give him detention these days.

"But that's not fair" said a voice next to him. Harry turned in surprise and saw Hermione had stood up. "You pick on Harry all the time and now you're giving him a detention for nothing? Where's the sense in that?"

"Detention, Miss Granger, and if I were you I would shut up and sit down."

"But..."

"Just leave it 'mione. It's not worth it."

"Now" hissed Snape as Hermione sunk back into her chair, "the instructions are on the board...you may begin"

Hermione and Harry received information about their detentions the next morning, at breakfast.

"Oh you're in the trophy room too? That'll be good."

"Yeah" said Harry, brightening up at the thought, then realising what 5 hours alone with Hermione might actually be like." He was still wondering about how he was going to survive this when they walked into the trophy room that evening.

It wasn't as bad as he thought. They were quiet as they worked; only saying the most basic things to each other. After two hours, Harry stopped, turned a box over and sat on it. Hermione didn't notice. Suddenly he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He let out a muffled sob. Hearing this, Hermione stopped what she was doing and sat next to him.

"You're not ok are you?"

"I'm fine"

"You're not, Harry. I can tell."

Harry looked up at her, and for the first time saw how beautiful she really was. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before. She looked at him and it was as if she could see into his heart, and it made him feel better. Before he knew what was happening, they were kissing. He knew it was wrong, Ron would kill him, but he immediately felt good again. Like the kiss was taking all the hurt from him. Neither of them heard the door open.

"You git." It was Ron. "I can't believe you, after all we've been through you do this to me. You're supposed to be my best friend!"

"Ron..." began Harry, but Ron had gone.

Ron was bored in the common room, waiting for Harry and Hermione to come back from their detentions. For once he had no work to do, but he had nothing else to do either. He decided to go and see them. Spending time in someone else's detention wouldn't normally be Ron's idea of a fun Saturday night, but it was better than nothing. He set off, thinking about Hermione. He had been thinking a lot about her lately. The only person he had told about his feelings was Harry. Harry was great, but he wanted Hermione to know. He was sure she felt the same. He was so absorbed in his own thought that he didn't notice he was standing right outside the trophy room. He opened the door, and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

_Harry, _his best friend in the _whole_ world, was kissing Hermione! Anger boiled up inside him.

"You git." He said, "I can't believe you, after all we've been through you do this to me. You're supposed to be my best friend!"

With that, he stormed out of the room. Harry said something but in his anger Ron didn't hear it. He sprinted down the corridor, through the portrait hole and up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. He threw open the door and flung himself onto his bed. It was then that Ron noticed that there was someone else in the room. He turned to his left to see some blonde, curly hair emerge from his bed covers.

"Hello." Said a dreamy, distant voice. "Do you live here?"


End file.
